


Not so Quiet

by SXH1417



Series: Mute [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental overstimulation, Bara Red, Ectobiology, First Time, Jewelry, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Multiple Orgasms, Petite Sans, Riding, Sans is mute, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: It's Sans and Red's first time together.This takes place in the Silent Wants series. This is to capture Sans and Red’s first time together, whereas Silent Wants takes place years later. They are still pretty vanilla. Silent Wants takes place when Red and Sans take on a Master/Pet type of relationship.





	Not so Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> This is for a lovely bean who made this story possible.
> 
> Note: If you did not read the tags, I suggest you go back and do so.

Sans suffered from bad anxiety. His bones would rattle loudly every time he was on the cusp of panic. He didn’t know what it was about Red, but he always,  _always_  made him feel better. His voice, his comforting touch, his very size screamed safety. Sans took it without a care because after everything they’d been through, Red was always there to help him, to pick him up, to love him.

This was why Sans had agreed to the anklet. It had taken months for him to warm up to the idea. It had been a small cultural difference between their universes – well, peoples now since their universes merged. An anklet was almost like a wedding ring in this universe. (He had been pissed when he found out after seeing Papyrus wearing one from Edge.) Although, there were only ever a handful of recorded weddings or official marriages. But, the person wearing the anklet was under the protection of the person’s whose magic was infused into it.

Red, being a bastard, still had not given him the anklet though. It irked Sans, but above all, he understood. He’d learned that Red was very much a romantic. Sans couldn’t blame him. He was too… It was one of the many perks of being the same person.

Red had gone and got them some grub from  _Chillby’s & Grillby’s_ – what an awesome boyfriend. They’d sat on the couch and watched geeky star documentaries. Apparently, TV hadn’t really been a thing that Red had ever watched before. He knew what it was, but never bothered getting one. Most stations in UnderFell had been filled with propaganda. Sans watched Red’s eyes occasionally shift to little stars as he watched the documentary show the galaxies and stars of this universe.

 _you like the movie?_  Sans signed in Hands.

Red’s eyes shot to Sans, who smiled up at him. Red returned it and pulled Sans closer to him. “it sure beats some shiny rocks in the ceiling.” They went back to watching the documentary, but Sans was pretty sure Red was looking at him more.

They finished the documentary and headed upstairs. Sans was used to being carried by Red, but this time was very different. Red, who normally carried him on his hip, now carried him in front of him, holding him close to his chest with Sans’s head buried into his neck. Sans stared at it, thinking. Red’s neck was about the only place there wasn’t a scar. Sans touched his own, remembering how easily that blade slid into his bones. He shivered and Red held him closer.

When they made it to Red’s room, Sans was surprised to see it clean! When did he do that? They hadn’t been away from each other for more than five minutes tops every day. Not only that, Sans’s Trash Tornado was clean, and so was the bed. The bed still didn’t have a frame, not that Sans minded. Fresh sheets had been put on them along with new blankets. Red really outdid himself.

Red set Sans on the bed and turned to go lock the door when Sans pulled him back by his collar. He pulled him a little too far and bonked their skulls together. After the initial stun, the looked at each other and giggled, Sans’s kind of a huffing laughter while Red’s was a deep chuckle. Still smiling, Sans pulled Red forward by the back of his skull. Their teeth met with a small click, a tingle of magic shooting up their spines and sending little pleasurable jolts. It was soft, sweet, and brought a light blush to Sans’s cheekbones. Red’s tongue came out, running over Sans’s teeth, asking for permission. Sans’s small tongue met Red’s. The larger of the two let out a loud, rumbling groan, pulling Sans closer by the small of his back. A firm hand came up to Sans’s skull, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

By the time the kiss ended, they were already panting. Sans’s eyelights were hazy, unfocused, and screamed his lust for Red. Red peeled off Sans’s jacket, throwing it aside without caring where it went. When his shirt was the next to go, Sans leaned back against the bed and allowed Red to do as he pleased, helping him here or there. Red slid off each of his socks and teasingly dragged down Sans’s shorts.

Sans’s eyes slipped closed as Red’s large hands caress everything from his shoulders to his femurs. Red took his time with those. He caressed them, rubbed circled into them, kissed the insides and nipped just hard enough to leave small dents. Sans’s magic was condensing within his joints and pelvis. A dark blue cloud of magic rested in his pelvis. Strangely enough, Red ignored it. His touch continued to slip down further, over his calves and his feet.

When the touch left entirely, Sans’s eyes snapped open, confused. He looked up just in time. Red took his left foot in one hand and used the other to clip on what looked to be a sparkling anklet. His head fell back as soon as the knot on it was tied securely. A rush of Red’s magic hit him like a tidal wave. His intent was perfectly clear, and it made Sans’s magic snap into place immediately. The anklet seemed to scream throughout the room.

**_Mine._ **

It left Sans shivering. Red’s rough growling voice seemed to echo into his mind. He was panting deeply, bones rattling from the sheer intensity. He had not expected anything like this when he agreed to the anklet, but he did  _not_  regret it.

He felt Red’s hands on him again. He felt little kisses being placed on his skull as he slowly got used to the feeling.

“stars, sweetheart, ya took that like a fuckin’ champ…” Red whispered. “i half expected ya ta pass out, but damn…”

Sans just gave him a soft smirk. He weakly lifted his hand and signed.  _Shut up and kiss me_.

Red didn’t need to be told twice. He climbed on top of Sans and pressed their teeth together once more. Sans took this opportunity to tug at Red’s shirt, reminding the other that he was still fully clothed. Red pulled away and shucked off his jacket. He set it aside with more care before he shrugged off his sweater. Sans pulled him up again, pressing their ribcages together. Stars, Red was huge. His ribs were at least twice the size of his own.

Red was littered in so many scars that he was sure he couldn’t count them all. Nonetheless, Sans attempted to lavish each one within his reach with just as much care. He kissed some softly and ran his tongue over others and pinched a few with his fingers. To his surprise, he managed to make Red’s bones rattle just as loudly as his own.

“shit…” Red cursed and he shuddered. He pulled away from Sans’s hands, resting his own his Sans’s hips. Sans felt a weight against the lips of his conjured sex and paused. Red did so too. They both realized something very important… “uh… sweetheart… hate ta break the mood, but… i don’ think this is gonna work…”

Red was massive. It only made sense that he would be proportional… His cock was huge, and Sans was sure if they tried putting that in him this way, his pelvis would break.

Sans considered it for a minute. Getting an idea, he patted the spot next to him, motioning for Red to sit. His lover did so, curiosity and a little guilt shining in his eyes. He sat down, propping himself against the wall. Sans sat up and straddled his lap. He took in the sight of the giant tent in Red’s shorts. Smirking, he teased the hem a little before freeing Red’s cock from its confines.

When his dick sprung up, Sans paused again. He looked up at Red with curiosity.  _What are the thorns for?_  he signed, genuinely curious although a little nervous.

“pleasure, doll. they’re not sharp or nothin’, so they won’ hurt… but they’ll make you feel great,” Red assured.

_Do you have lube?_

“uh… yeah. i wasn’t actually thinkin’ of doin’ this dry,” Red snarked. Sans smacked him a little on the arm. Red chuckled and got the bottle from his inventory. He applied it liberally to his cock and offered to do the same for Sans. Sans looked at Red and then his cock, getting a mischievous smirk. He pushed closer to Red, bringing their ribcages flush with each other again. He lowered himself until his felt Red’s dick pressing against his wet cunt.

Sans ground his hips down, grinding against Red. Red hissed, his hands gripping onto Sans’s hips, not forcing him to move, just holding on. Sans let out a silent sigh at the contact. Some of the thorns teased Sans’s clit, causing him to grind down again. Bolts of pleasure shot through him, spurring him on. Red stopped him before he got too lost. They had to make sure Sans was stretched… It was likely going to take a little while, considering…

Red pulled him close, reclining back to get comfortable. Inserting one finger had been simple, but the fact that it felt like two of Sans’s own fingers worried him. Red’s pace was sluggish. He didn’t want to overload sans and he sure didn’t want to hurt him. However, Sans had to bite Red’s clavicle when he pressed in the second digit. Sans didn’t know how to take the stretching, burning sensation he was feeling. To distract himself, he kept lavishing Red’s scars with attention. His own hand slithered between them to stroke and play with Red’s spine.

“fuckin’ stars… sweetheart…” Red’s moans spurred Sans on. His hands went down to finally touch Red’s cock. The larger jerked a little at the contact, his fingers hooking inside Sans. Sans yelped as the movement made him see stars. He ground down against Red, wanting more of the contact, starting to appreciate the burn. This went on for a few minutes before Red blurted out, “holy shit, blue…” Sans opened his eyes to see Red’s eyelights had turned to little hearts. “i can’t wait any longer, sweetheart… i need ya,” Red stated, pulling his fingers out of Sans and lining himself up.

 _Wait. I still need stretching._  Sans signed with one hand while the other clung to one of Red’s ribs.

“no, ya don’.” To prove it, Red showed Sans the fingers that had been stretching him, they were coated in blue magic. Sans flushed a deep blue and looked away. Red pressed a kiss to his teeth and settle his hands on Sans’s crests. “we’ll go at yer pace, doll. stop or go at any point, i won’ control it.”

Sans nodded, understanding. Using his free hand, he lined them up again. His grip tightened on Red’s rib as Sans slowly lowered himself. He had to hand it to Red. He had stretched Sans pretty well. The head popped inside with ease. Red let out a long moan, tensing up below him. He could tell Red was fighting the urge to move. His grip tightened on Sans, but that was okay because it didn’t hurt. Sans’s hands gripped onto Red’s ribs tightly. He took a deep breath, letting it out as he slowly started lowering himself again.

Red threw his head back, smacking it against the wall. Sans had to stop and giggle a little as Red quickly brought a hand up to rub the back of his head. Red rolled his hips a little in retaliation. Sans’s eyelights instantly blew wide, falling forward onto Red’s ribcage as he let out a soft broken moan.

“a… ahh… ahhh,” San whimpered as he weakly pawed at Red’s ribs. Sweet fucking stars, Red filled him up so nicely. All strength left his legs and he quickly sunk down on the rest of Red’s cock. Sans yelped at suddenly being filled past the brim, his walls spasming and clenching down on his lover as he suddenly came from the stimulation. Red’s claws dug into his hips as Sans suddenly clamped down on him.

“oh fuck! fuck, fuck, fuck, shit! sweetheart, you feel so good,” Red babbled. Red’s hips thrust a little from the stimulation, prolonging Sans’s orgasm. Sans bit into one of Red’s upper ribs to try and ground himself from the sensations. This made Red still and wait for Sans to give him the go-ahead, if there was one. Once Sans’s breathing calmed, he withdrew his teeth and looked up. His eyes were still flickering between normal, albeit blown, and hearts. “you okay, doll? you still got some stamina?”

San nodded slowly. Without giving warning, he started lifting himself up minutely, then dropping down again. Red moaned but didn’t do anything other than hold onto Sans. Sans chose the pace, not him. From there, they built up a steady pace. Sans’s body felt like it was on fire, wanting Red’s hand to move over him, caress him. So, he took one of Red’s hand and brought it to his face. He nuzzled into it as he ground down. The stimulation had him drooling, magic dripping down his mandible. Red took the hint and he started touching him again, leaving no bone starving.

Sans quivered, loving all the attention he got. He started lifting himself up more and dropping himself down harder. His walls would flutter as Red’s cock hit his cervix, stretching him as it pushed so deep inside of him. His moans were far from real ones in his eyes though. The magic in his throat would only pop, crackle, or squeak. Embarrassed by the sounds, he tried to hide them as much as he could, burying his face into Red’s sternum as much as he could.

Red noticed and thrust up into Sans again, making the other gasp and let out another broken moan. He was sure this was the closest Sans could get to screaming. “don’ hide your noises, sweetheart. i want to hear you…” Sans hadn’t tried talking much since he’d healed, so any sound he made was music to Red. He was going to hear every cry the other had to offer.

Red met Sans movements with rolling thrusts, making sure to find and hit any spot that made Sans moan the loudest. Every sound he drew out of Sans made his cock throb harder than anything they were doing. He could listen to his sweetheart all night and come just from his voice alone.

 _C…Close…_  Sans signed. Red placed another kiss on his skull before he sped up their pace. Sans stiffened as Red took complete control of their pace. Picking him up and pushing him down on his cock. Sans’s body spasmed, cueing Red that Sans was coming. So, Red thrust up a little rougher than he would have liked, but it got quite the noise out of Sans.

“ah! ahh…. AH!” Sans shouted the loudest he’d ever been these past several months. Red felt his cock throb harshly at the sound. Suddenly, Red was coming too. He rocked against Sans, drawing out their orgasms for a bit longer.

Sans shared a lazy kiss with Red as they continued to enjoy their high.

**_SLAM!_ **

“SANS, ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YOU SHOUT AND – GREAT GOODLY MOOGLY!” Papyrus had slammed their bedroom door open and saw them.

“for fucks sake, puff, learn to knock!” Red snapped, grabbing the nearest thing to cover Sans, which had been his large coat.

“IAMSOSORRY!IDIDNOTMEANTTO!PLEASEEXCUSEME,” Papyrus rushed as he covered his eyes and ran out, closing the door behind him. They a heard a loud muffled “NYEH?!” followed by another crash. After a minute, they heard Papyrus yell, “I’M OKAY!” He probably fell over the banister again.

Sans took a moment to process what had just happened. Papyrus had seen him and Red… Sans’s skull flushed again from sheer shame and embarrassment. Red’s wasn’t much better off. He used his magic to slam the door closed and lock it. As soon as they regained the ability to talk over the awkward air that settled, Sans signed.

_Why… why was the door not locked?_

“i um... i got distracted by somethin’ else…” Red replied, referring to when he’d first set Sans on the bed.

Sans flushed, realizing that his impatience lead to this embarrassment. But, he thought about everything else that happened and couldn’t help the sheepish smile that crept on his face.

_Well… First times are never perfect…_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think with a comment!


End file.
